Mark Jenkins
Marcus "Mark" Jenkins, is the father of Sydney Marino and Maxine Jenkins and the ex-husband of Donna Jenkins. He is also the grandfather of Justin Marino (via Sydney) and twins Lexi and Lola Cooper (via Maxine). Character Profile 'Backstory' Mark is a architect from a well-privlegived family. He lived in Oakdale with his wife Donna, whom he married in 1968, and their two daughters Sydney and Maxine. Behind closed doors, however, he was a cheater and a traitor. He tried to split his daughters and their boyfriends up, which furiouated his youngest daughter, Maxine, which Mark favored because she was a lot like him. As Sydney and Maxine grew older, they discover that their father was cheating on their mother and he begged them to keep quiet until he can tell their mother, but never did. This cause the sisters' close relationship with their father to deteriorate. When his affair was exposed at his wedding anniversary party, an heartbroken Donna kicks him out of their apartment. At the party, he watched in shock as Maxine wrestles with his mistress, Marcie Pepperton. Sydney and her boyfriend, Jake Marino broke up the fight and they were in shock to learn why was Maxine fighting her. She revealed Marcie was also Mark's girlfriend in front of Donna and their friends and family. Donna slaps Mark for lying to her and cheating on her. In the aftermath of the reveal, Donna kicks Mark out by throwing his stuff out of their apartment suite. He apologizes to her several times, but Donna wouldn't budge. Knowing that she wasn't going to forgive him, not just for lying to her and cheating on her, but involving his daughters in his scheme to keep the affair quiet. Mark asks if he can at least say goodbye to his daughters. But Donna refuses to let it happen as they were angry with him for his actions as Donna was. Mark snaps at her that she can kick him out of their house as well as separate him and divorce him, but she cannot stop him from seeing his kids. Donna responds to him "After what you done, Watch Me!" Following the reveal, Mark stayed at a motel, while Donna decides to file for divorce, with her mother supporting her. When Mark return in order to fix his damaged relationship with his children, he finds out that Sydney and Jake have broken up and Maxine Notes *He never attended Sydney's wedding to Jake Marino. *He and Donna Jenkins separated during the second semester of Sydney's junior year and Maxine's freshman year. *He betrayed both of his daughters on several occastions. **He ordered Jake to stay away from Sydney. **He did the same thing to Keith to keep him away from Maxine and kept it a secret knowing how Maxine would react. **He beg Maxine to keep his affair a secret from her mother so that he could tell her. But never did. ***All these actions caused the sisters to disown him.